


Sparks

by Anoel



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Title: Sparks  
Music: "Sparks" by Fleurie  
Fandom: [Blue Neighbourhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU) (3 part music video series)  
Focus: Troye/Matthew  
Summary: Sparks for the first time.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for Escapade 2016.  
Download Link: [Sparks (46MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Sparks.mp4)

So I wasn't planning to make this vid but then winterevanesce made me [this](http://pulltheplug-tk.livejournal.com/31382.html) AMAZING vid for Blue Neighbourhood that gave me all the feels and reignited my desire to vid these precious boys. Since she had vidded both the angst and cuteness so well, I figured I could still make a happy, romantic vid for them so I looked at the end of my new songs I like playlist on Spotify and almost immediately found the song I used for the vid. So it was basically fate ;) I initially was going to cut the song more but I really wanted that crescendo instrumental build so I figured I'd make it work with the clips I had. I knew I wanted to start the beginning with the young kids realizing they had feelings to make it clear it was a romance at each age and I figured out I wanted to build to the kiss in the first chorus and then the sex in the last section. One of the other reasons I wanted to make the vid is to give my proof and interpretation of why I think the music videos ended in a happy ending (it's ambiguous) or why it SHOULD so hopefully that comes through on some level. It was fun to vid Troye and Matthew who are just so freaking attractive as well as the cuteness of the boys and besides an audio issue at the very end, I had a fun and pain-free vidding process as it mostly all came together. And I am definitely in agreement with the people at Escapade who wanted the movie not a music video series because I really, really wish the source was longer and had the story (hint hint write fic!).


End file.
